Madness!
by InvaderSquishyHattress
Summary: This is a story with short chapters in them, pretty much for random things and better oc building of personalities. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

A/n: Once upon a time...

Woah, woah, wait. Ok, I have decide to make this a short story filled story... Confusing right?

I will use mostly my oc's and some cannon characters. These are going to be my more shorter stories.

I hope you enjoy! I own nothing but my OCs and MADNESS!

* * *

Characters

Styx

Stonez

Luna

Zoey

Nat

Mac

Ish ( ME! )

Zim

Dib

Gaz

Gir

Grawl

and other characters I didn't mention.

R&R PEOPLES IT'S MY LIFE!

* * *

Chapter 1 New Students

Ish's POV

As I walked to my desk to sit by Luna, I noticed the class was rambling on about something.

" Hey, Ish! " yelled Styx.

" What is it? "

" You know exactly what. "

" Um... "

I searched franticaly around me, just to see everyone looking at me.

" What did I do?"

" You haven't heard? Even the almighty Zim knows."

" Okay guys , I give up. What is it? "

" Hi. " Was Styx's reply. I face palmed myself, thinking ' could this day get any worse? ' It did.

" Class we have a new student. Her name is Zoey. Zoey, if you have anything to say, say it now or forever remain silent. " Mrs. Bitters always said that every time there was a new student. The kid finaly came up to the front of the class and said something that only the people in the front could hear. It was a good thing I learned how to read lips, thanks to Styx. She said something like ' Call me Z. ' Then she just sat down, right next to Dib.

The bell rang and we all gatherd around to see this new, interesting person. I didn't think she was Irken. I mean, I can't really tell because that trench-coat of hers is covering her hands. Even though, the last like six students were Irkens...No PAK, I guess she's human.

" Pit-i-ful huyman! No one can out-smart Zim! " Zim yelled.

" Luna, fill me in. What's going on? " I asked in a semi-whisper.

" Well, the new student just talked to Zim. And, now he thinks she's this FBI person. " Luna replied with a chuckle.

" He'll shut up real fast I bet. This chick seems to know what she's doing." Styx said, interupting our conversation.

We all shut up to hear them continue their conversation.

" You're just scared because she's a human and she is probably smarter than you are! " Dib said, 'defending' the human race

" I am sorry to have caused any trouble... Uh, what was your name again? " Zoey said in a quiet-British accent. It was so hard to hear, I don't think Dib even paid attention.

" You'll never find out where I live, filthy pig-smelly! " Zim yelled again. The girl was smart enough to walk away. I got kind of aggervated with him , and it seems to me Styx did too. We gave each other this look that said, ' Let's beat him up before he can say anything else. ' So we walked up to Zim and did what we do best, we beat him up and the world was at peace once more. Gaz kind of just sat there and played her Game-Slave the whole time.

The End

A/n:

Pretty random right? I know it's not that good but, I just wanted to write something up for the fun of it. I hope you all enjoyed some-what!

R&R!


	2. Chapter 2

A/n: I am listening to " Valley Exodus " from The Lorax. I decided to write a sad, depressing kind of story. I hope you enjoy somewhat!

* * *

Led up in all my greed, selling things that everyone needs. I told the Lorax that there was nothing wrong. Why, all I was doing was cutting a few trees. What was the harm? I sat there at my desk, in my office, in a factory. Nothing could be bettter, nothing could get worse. I sat there, counting my millions of money. I thought and thought about what the Lorax had said, about how everything would be dead. At that moment, I looked up and saw the Lorax, staring at me in disbeleif, and sadness. He looked at me, nothing else. Finally, he spoke, and spoke he did, about the last tree, then everything's dead. I laughed at his foolishness, knowing that it was true. I hated being the bad-guy even though, I am not good. I told him to leave, that everything was fine. He shook his head, and pointed tword the window. I closed the blinds, hiding the smoke. What did I care? It wasn't my fault. Little did I know, I had made a big mistake. The Lorax left, walking, slowly, away. I followed far behind, waiting for an answer from the little guy. I looked out at the forest, empty and gray. Crying as the last Truffula Tree finally went away. All the animals left, they had nowhere else to go. The Lorax went up to the sky, leaving a stone that read, ' Unless '. My anger turned to guilt, and all my greed went away. What happend later that day? Well, nothing really. But a few years later, still staring at that stone. I saw a little boy, who wanted to know. Know about what you may ask. Know about my past. I told him that he would have to give me five cents, a nail, and a shell from a very old, grandfather snail. He handed me those things and I told him about my wonderful invention, the Thneed. He listened very carefully so I showed him something odd. It was a seed from a tree that has come along. I dropped it from the window, he caught it with glee. Despite what I did, he changed what we've seen.

" Unless someone like you cares an awful lot, things aren't going to get better. They're not. "

- Dr. Seuss

* * *

A/n: This came out pretty good, I guess. What did you think? And what will you do? I guess that would all have to be heard, if you R&R. '

~ Squishy


	3. Chapter 3

A/n: Another story! I finally got inspiration after, lord knows when. This story will be featuring X, my newest OC! Soooo, I hope all of you who read this enjoy!

* * *

**X's POV**

I sat there in the empty cell, walls peeling, floors creeking, and claw marks counting how many days I've been here. I have actually forgot why I was here in the first place.

" Lunch. " The guard threw a pile of slob under the jail bars. I've been refusing to eat it ever since I got here. That gray thing didn't look healthy, I think they just wanted to kill me. It wasn't surprising. I took my finger and drew another line on the wall. This jailhouse was built for misfits and lunatics, or just straight out murderers. I was the first person thrown in this cell and I'll be the last one out of this cell if I keep this up. I can't die, my creator made me from a bunch of dead Irkens as a test subject for bringing someone back to life. Maybe that was an advantage. I looked up at the guard, my right eye reflecting the light.

" So, are there any new people coming? " I asked. It sounded like a frog croaking, or an animal dying. My mouth was sewn up with stitches. I practically had pins and needles for teeth. When I smiled? Well, that was quite a sight to see. I smirked at the guard, there was no answer from him. " Dam* it! Why can't you answer me? " I got mad and shook the bars on the cell. I hadn't noticed there were two people standing at the doorway with handcuffs wrapped around their hands.

" I told you that this was a bad idea Stonez! " The tall one shouted at him. He shrugged back, like it wasn't any harm to him. The guard pushed them further into the jailhouse. My antennas perked up, this was actually the most interesting thing that has happened all year.

" You two will be staying in here with X. Be careful, she could rip you apart. " The guard laughed as he said that. Although that was true, they might be my escape. The guard open the door, walking further into the cell. I smiled a smile that only demons could pull off, the thread hanging in front of my so called teeth.

" Big mistake... " I said, looking at the guard. He gave me a pitiful, confused look. I pounced on him, jabbing my claw-like fingers around his heart. I had made an incision. I peeled back the skin, laughing maniacally. Once the skin was off, I jabbed my hands back into the area, ripping out the heart. The guard was out as quickly as that. He fell backwards and in my hands was the remains of his heart. I smiled, squeezed the heart as the blood poured in my hands. I opened my mouth, sliced off the thread, and bit the heart, leaving stains on the metal of my teeth. I soon had eaten the whole heart. I went over to a pile of thread and sewed my mouth back up, leaving room to be able to talk.

The two tall Irkens looked at me with fear. I smiled at them. " I wouldn't hurt you... " I tilted my head, my red eye now glaring at them.

" That's enough of that. " The girl looked at me. I shrugged.

" At least you have a way out now... " I said, slowly gesturing to the opened cell and door that led outside back to Irk. They nodded and quickly ran away. I sat back and smiled. " Now I'll just have to wait for their return. " Smiling, the lights all shut off. The only things to be seen were my eyes, my blood stained stitched up mouth, and crimson coated, needled teeth.

* * *

A/n: The end? I don't know, I think this may be an OC that is quite scarier than Styx actually is. Well, what did you think? I know it was kind of gorey but, that's the character so... Yup. R&R people!

To my kind editor, wwB:

What do you think? I thought of this all last night. I would like to make a story, using this piece somewhere in it. Well, I hope you liked it!

~ Squishy


	4. Chapter 4

A/n: Songfic time! The song is, " Kidnap The Sandy Claws. " You can listen to the original version or the one by She Wants Revenge but, I think it's more epic if you listen to the one by She Wants Revenge. Because, anyone knows, Styx can not sing as high as Shock can. Anyways, I hope you enjoy! P.S, Carl Clark is an OC I made who wants to get rid of Santa Clause, in case you're wondering.

* * *

The three members of the Hunter family, Styx, Stonez and Tik-Toc were on a mission to kill this, so called, Sandy Claws for Carl Clark. At least, they think Sandy Claws's name is pronouced like that. Carl Clark has been searching for years for Santa Clause right after he heard, " Santa Clause Is Coming To Town" on his car's radio, to send Santa to his doom. He has hired these three Irkens to murder him, not knowing that they were actually three Irkens who didn't know what a 'Santa Clause' is. They agreed to help him anyways, the whole family liked to do dirty deeds that involved killing, murder, and inventing.

" Ok, I guess we can do that. " Styx thought some more about this plan.

" Good. You'll need these, just to stay under cover. " Carl Clark handed them different masks. Stonez had a devil mask, Tik-Toc had a ghoul mask, and Styx had a witch mask.

" Ha ha, you look the same as before! " Stonez said, pointing at Styx.

" Right back at you. " She smirked.

" You know, all this seems _really_ familiar in a weird way. " Tik-Toc pointed out. Maybe he saw this in a movie, or something.

" You're crazy. " Stonez said.

"Maybe he's right. " Tik-Toc shook his head and started walking. " Are you guys comming? " He asked.

" Where are we going? " Styx asked in confusion.

" To the labs of course! " Tik-Toc exclaimed. He activated a button that was on a gear that was located on his right hand. It made wheels come out of the bottom of the boots and mini-rockets come of on the back of the boots. Smiling, he started to skate as Styx and Stonez ran besides him. They made their way to an old, rugged, lab that looked like it was about to fall off.

" I swear I've seen this before... " Styx muttered to herself. Stonez rolled his eyes at his crazy family members. They all stood on an elevator Tik-Toc made.

" So, who's going to murder this guy? " Styx asked, grinning.

" I wanna do it! " Stonez exclaimed.

" What about you, Tik-Toc? " Styx asked as she looked at Tik-Toc.

" Hmm, we should play Poker, whoever wins, gets to. " Tik-Toc smiled mischeviously.

" Nah, we should work together. " Styx suggested. They both nodded. Tik-Toc pulled the lever and they went up into the labs. Styx walked in, Stonez followed behind, and Tik-Toc skated into the room, falling into a bunch of weapons but, not getting hurt. They took off their masks and grinned mischeviously.

" What should we do? Any suggestions? " Styx asked, as she moved the weapons somewhere else.

" I guess we need to set up some bait, inside a trap, and wait. " Stonez suggested as he pointed out some blueprints that had a head and a guillotine. Styx nodded.

" Anything else? " She asked as Tik-Toc walked over to some chemicals and put them into a small bowl.

" When he comes a sniffing, we will snap the trap and close the gate! " Stonez hit a button on a miniature guillotine with a dummy in it, and the blade chopped off it's head. Stonez smiled. Styx looked at it for a miniute.

" I like your plan, Stonez. It's evil and gruesome but, it's too simple. We need something better than that! I mean, even a baby could do that plan. " Styx sighed and looked up at Tik-Toc. Tik-Toc pushed up his goggles and smiled.

" I think I've got a better plan to catch this fat, Santa man. Let's throw him in a boiling pot, full of chemicals, and then butter him up! " Tik-Toc suggested. Styx and Stonez looked at him in horror.

" What kind of plan is that? " Styx shouted.

" You cannibal. " Stonez scowled at Tik-Toc.

" Wait no, I was going to say, we feed him to some Earthren dogs and get rid of him that way. " Tik-Toc corrected them. Styx cocked an eyebrow. She then deadpanned and shook her head.

" Maybe we should throw him in a coffin and bury him alive for a few ninety years. " Styx smirked.

" Let's see if he talks then. " Stonez laughed.

" Okay you guys, let's take this more seriously. " Styx scolded at the two boys. They nodded.

" Then Mr. Carl Clark can take the whole thing over then. He'll be so pleased, I guess. " Stonez stated.

" But then, we wouldn't be able to attempt at this murder and you'll be very upset. " Tik-Toc pointed out.

" Good point. " Stonez nodded. Styx started grabbing weapons and throwing them in a bag. Stonez sharped his knife on a rock. Tik-Toc expirimented with different chemicals and tools, trying to make the perfect weapon. Tik-Toc's gear-antenneas started turning as he thought up another idea.

" Can we blow him up with a cannon? " Tik-Toc asked.

" Pfft, no. " Was Styx's reply." Tik-Toc looked down at the floor. Ideas were thrown out the next couple of minutes. Tik-Toc was also injured many different times from Styx and Stonez either hitting him, or expirimenting on him. " I wish my cohorts weren't so dumb. " Styx muttered to herself.

" I'm not the dumb one! " Tik-Toc scowled at Styx.

" You're no fun. " Stonez crossed his arms at Tik-Toc.

" Shut up! " Styx yelled at the two idots.

" Make me! " They both shouted back. Styx finally got an idea.

" Listen! This one's a great idea! We'll send a present, to his door, upon there will be a note to read. Now, in the box, these, will wait inside. " Styx opend the box, revealing three snakes. " And when his curiosity, entices him to look inside and, then we'll have him, one. " Styx was cut off by Stonez.

" Two. " Stonez exclaimed.

" Three! " Tik-Toc said afterwards, holding up the Voot keys. They all started singing other cliche ideas as they made their way up to the North Pole, wearing their masks.

" Wow, these voice boxes sure come in handy. " Styx said, taking off a microphone that was by her neck. It made their voices sound techno as they talked or sang.

" Thank you. " Tik-Toc smiled.

" Ok, now I'm positve I've seen this all somewhere before. " Stonez stated.

" Exactly! " Tik-Toc and Styx yelled at Stonez. Stonez gave them a sheepish smile.

* * *

A/n: Did you like it? I know, I couldn't fit a lot of the song in here but, I think you got most of the idea down. Well, R&R people and tell me if you liked it, or not!

To my kind editor, wwB:

Thank you for finding those errors in the last chapter! It is greatly appreciated. I hope you liked this chapter! It was a pain to write but, I got it out. Thanks again!

~Squishy


	5. Chapter 5

A/n: I'm introducing you all to my new OC, Tallest Rainbow. This is something my bro and I came up with one day just by talking... So anyways, I hope you guys enjoy it!

To my kind editor, wwB:

Thanks for finding those errors! Well, I hope you enjoy this chapter, even though it may be a tad bit random. Thanks again!

* * *

" Gir! Call the Tallests so I can tell them about my GENIOUS plan! " Zim said, over-exaggerating the word, genious.

" Okie dokie! " Gir started giggling, as he usualy does and turned on the comunicator. Now all they had to do was wait for an answer.

" Incoming message from planet, Earth. " The speakers alerted the Tallests.

" Zim. " Both Tallests hissed. Their sister, Tallest Rainbow, was supposed to be coming over and now was not the time for Zim to be calling them. Tallest Purple nodded to one of the Irkens and Zim flashed onto the screen.

" Hello my Tallest! I have made a genious plan that will destroy the humans! It's bound to work. " Zim said with excitement.

" Yeah, that's nice Zim. " Red remarked.

" Sirs! Your sister is on the ship! " An Irken exclaimed.

" Let her in. Zim, now is not the time to be calling us-" Tallest Red was interrupted by a very colorful Irken bursting through the doors.

" Hi brothers! " The colorful Irken shouted hapily.

" Uh, goodbye Zim. " Tallest Purple shut the transmission off.

" Who was that? " Zim shouted, confused.

" I don't know... " Gir said, playing with a pig.

" Ah well. Back to work Gir! "

" Why are you here? " Tallest Purple asked.

" I just thought I'd visit my two favorite brothers! " Tallest Rainbow replied.

" What do you want? " Tallest Red asked.

" Pfft, I don't want anything. I just wanted to see you guys. "

" We're in the middle of Impending Doom 2 and you want to bother us? " Tallest Red asked another question.

" Yeah, there's never a better time to bother you guys than now. " Tallest Rainbow smiled.

" Okay... I guess we can be with you. But, for only a few days and then you leave us! " Tallest Purple pointed a finger at Tallest Rainbow.

" Yay! To the Spittle Runner! " Tallest Rainbow shouted, walking out the doors.

" Wait, where are we going? " Tallest Red and Purple followed after her.

" To Foodcourtia, of course. Where else would we go? "

" Somewhere other than there. " Tallest Red complained.

" I know this wonderful casino there. " Tallest Rainbow said, hopping into the Spittle Runner.

" Are you sure about this? " Tallest Purple asked. Tallest Rainbow handed him a bag of snacks. " Ok. To Foodcourtia! "

After a few hours, the three Tallests arrived at the casino in Foodcourtia. Tallest Red looked up at the giant building.

" When did this get here? " He asked.

" It's been here a while now, man. " Rainbow replied.

" How long have we been gone? " Red asked Purple. He shrugged in reply. They walked into the building, greeted by a bunch of obnoxious species.

" Hey, watch were you're going! " Purple shouted at a Vortian.

" Yeah, these people aren't very polite, but Tik-Toc is. " Rainbow said, walking up to a counter.

" Tik-Toc? You know, I'm starting to think we're not related. " Red raised an eyebrow at Rainbow.

" We are. " She smirked. " Hey Tik-Toc! " A steampunk-looking Irken turned around and smiled.

" Ah hello there, Rainbow! You're my best customer. What can I do for you? " Tik-Toc asked with a charming smile.

" Two juice boxes. Not for me, for my brothers. " Rainbow replied, now leaning on the counter.

" Your brothers? " Tik-Toc looked at her in confusion.

" You're an Irken and you don't even know who we are? " Tallest Red looked at Tik-Toc and scowled.

" Hey listen, I travel a lot. I might know who you are, but that's a small chance. Here. " He handed them two juice boxes.

" Thank you, I guess. " The Tallests took the juice boxes, uneasily.

Music started playing in the background. Rainbow's antenneas went up at the sound.

" Hey, this is my favorite song! " Rainbow exclaimed, grabbing her brother's arms with glee and dragging them to the disco dance floor. " Just watch what I do. " Tallest Rainbow did a series of 70s-style dance moves, waiting for them to copy.

" But I didn't finish my juice box! " Tallest Purple complained.

" Too bad! Now dance! " Rainbow said, taking the juice box away from Purple. Sighing, the two Tallests copied what Rainbow did. After about thirty minutes, they finally got the hang of it all. The three of them spun around and ended the song with a gangster-pose. Rainbow started laughing as the crowd around them clapped.

" That was, actually fun! " Red shouted, taking a bow. Rainbow jumped up and catched a rose that Tik-Toc threw at her, with her mouth.

" Good then. My work here is done. " Rainbow said, leaving the two Tallests behind. A few more hours passed, and the Tallests were sleeping on the counter of the casino's juice bar. Rainbow came back, woke them up, and carried them back to the Spittle Runner like nothing ever happened.

* * *

A/n: This was originally going to end with all of them singing along to We Are Young by FUN but, nah... Anyways, I hope you guys all enjoyed this random fic, at least a little. R&R!


	6. Chapter 6

A/n: I got some inspiration to write this! So, this is a one-shot for Styx in the Underworld and Future Stonez. WARNING: This contains gore and may not be suitable for children. I really don't think it will be as long as my other ones but, I still hope you enjoy!

To my kind editor, wwB:

Thanks again for finding those mistakes! I hope you enjoy this chapter too!

* * *

**Styx's POV**

I sit here, alone with no one to talk to except for myself. Every day for all eternity I have to bring poor unfortunate souls into the River of Styx. I still don't know why those two _idiots _sent me here in the first place. Was it my appearance? No, I'm not that scary... At least I don't think I am. Was it my personality? No, the Tallests loved me! Love, the most horrible word there could possibly be. Was it me? With that I picked up my scythe and floated over to the boat. I can't remember anything that happened that day, or any day really. Who am I?

It has been a month now since I've been here. Trying to escape, I realized there was no way out. Now I have chains on my Reaper 30 Boots because of my attempt of getting away, making it even more difficult to walk. Only one good thing has come from all of this, I've learned I like to be feared. The look on all of the people's faces when they see me. The smart-alec remarks I get to make, only making them seem pathetic. I love it so much. I haven't really got the hang of it yet, but one day even Hades, the God of The Underworld, will fear me. One day...

**Stonez's POV**

A weapon is a man's best friend depending on how sharp it is or if it can kill. It's been a while since my sister has died and my other sister just vanished. You would think I would be over it by now, wouldn't you? Nah, I'm not. I was sent to an insane asylum for a few years, escaping by the help of a thing named, X, not to long after. I was always stuck in a big, white room with nothing but the sound of a clock. **Tik-tok, tik-tok, tik-tok****... **That sound tormenting my life! Mocking me! Turning me into a, monster. Just like those gears, always _turning_ and _turning_. And _turning... _Until one day, it clicks and everything goes crazy. That's how it is, no that's exactly how it is. Everything is like a clock, no matter what. The time of day, the hour, the minute, and the second. Everything is like a clock. Even me. Stabbing another person, I smiled sadisticly as I watched them die, watched them suffer. Just like me! Cutting them open, I took out their heart and put it in my mouth, the blood dripping out of my broken teeth and their broken heart. A lot of things can be comparable to my life, even this. I've learned a lot from killing. Who knew other people actually had hearts? That's why I'm here to rip them all out! You see, X taught me the beauty of death, everyone is happy in the end. What was the harm of killing a few people? This planet was over-populated anyways. Hold on Styx, I'll be down there with you as soon as possible. I'm coming home.

* * *

A/n: This is a shorter chapter! Although, I think it's my most descriptive yet. I love Styx and Stonez, even when they're messed up. What did you guys think? R&R Peoples!


	7. Asymmetrical Trash

A/n:Heck yeah. I just felt like posting a little bit of random crap today for all of you who read my stories. This is yet another chapter of Madness, a story where there is no actual plot and I can type ANYTHING that there is to type without thinking too hard about it. This chapter of Madness may be a bit weird, but hey, that's how it's supposed to be. So everyone, you can either enjoy this or head on over to the emo-corner because I present to you, Madness chapter seven!

* * *

It was a normal day in the World of Stories. Everything was perfect, and all of the characters were happy in total unison. That is, until Death the Kid noticed a terrible tragedy in the world.

"Eight, seven, eight, seven... This is horrible! You can't have eight and then have seven right after it! It's symmetrical, asymmetrical garbage! " Death the Kid's head met the computer keyboard and he started to cry tears of confusion. Styx and Stonez looked at him for a few minutes before they actually decided to check on him.

"Hey you, weird symmetrical kid. Why are you so upset?" Styx asked, poking Death the Kid in the head. Stonez chuckled and knew exactly who this person was.

"That's Death the Kid, he's part of the Soul Eater anime show. Death the Kid's character is supposed to freak out over everything asymmetrical. There's something weird though, he should've-" Stonez was cut off by Death the Kid using Liz and Patty in weapon form to blast the computer to millions of pieces while screaming, "DIE YOU HORRIBLE MONSTER!" Stonez nodded, "Nevermind, I just guessed to early. "

"So then...Why were you freaking out over asymmetrical things? The whole world is practically asymmetrical and you want to freak out now?" Styx asked un-amused by Death the Kid's childish behavior. Death the Kid turned to Styx quickly, now pointing the two twin-pisotls at her head. She could tell he was angry, she just didn't see the point of it. Stonez backed away from them both and thought he'd rather be visiting Dagget from Angry Beavers than be here with these two.

"You, I don't know what your from, probably some American TV show, they seem to like making cartoon characters that look nothing close to reality, but you are the world's worst asymmetrical thing I've ever seen. You deserve to die and rot in Hell! One side of your face is covered with this black-scar-thing, your belts on your waist are uneven, those chains on your belt are totally off, and your shirt is torn imperfectly! I deserve to kill you, horrible monster!"

"It's too late for that Kiddo, I'm already dead. My creator was smart, unlike yours. And I wouldn't be talking, White Stripes On One Side of Your Head." Styx laughed and vanished away from Death the Kid, being the ghostly thing that she was. Kid's eye twitched in defeat. He slowly fell to his knees and set the two twin pistols to the side, Liz and Patty turning human again. Kid clutched the sides of his head, "No! She's right! I'm asymmetrical garbage, it's horrible! I don't deserve to live! I'm a horrible swine that deserves to die!"

"Here we go again..." Liz crossed her arms and stared down at the hopeless Kid.

"Haha! Kid's being stupid, Kid's being stupid! " Patty giggled, jumping up and clapping her hands together repeatedly while Kid just laid there, still ranting about how 'asymmetrical' he is. Liz took Patty's hand, "Come on Patty, we have to get going now. Leave him here to rot for all I care. " The two weapons walked away from their Meister casually. Kid stood up, sniffling and wiping away tears.

"Maybe there right...At least this InvaderSquishyHattress person posted eight stories. I mean, this seventh chapter will eventually be the eighth and I suppose that's good. Wait a minute." Kid's face lit up with realization. "The eighth chapter is up next! After this story is done, this horrible story, I might be able to read the eighth one! Liz, Patty, wait up!" Kid stumbled after his two weapons, wanting to end this story as quick as possible.

A message from Kid to Ish:

Dear InvaderSquishyHattress, please do not write anymore of this chapter so you can write the eighth chapter soon. If you do, I will kill you and you will never type your wonderful stories again.

Love,

Death the Kid

* * *

A/n:... He's nice. I hope you enjoyed! Read&Review! Eight-hundred symmetrical words for Kid.


End file.
